


Deck The Halls

by Kitsune_queen, MorgannaSaphireRaven



Series: A World Reborn [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Co-Parenting, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Holiday Traditions, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_queen/pseuds/Kitsune_queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaSaphireRaven/pseuds/MorgannaSaphireRaven
Summary: Shinra Holiday 2020.  Day 1-A few of My Favorite things; Deck the hallsIt had been almost thirteen years since Meteor Fall.  And the Shinra-Shirakawa family is preparing their home for the Winter Holidays.  And as we take a peek into their lives.  We witness a much-changed President and his Turk husband.
Relationships: Greta/Gerald, Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Shan/Raven
Series: A World Reborn [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989298
Collections: Shinra Holiday 2020





	Deck The Halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_queen/gifts).



> This story takes place post-canon and follows themes from my series 'A World Reborn. I truly believe the catastrophic events that transpired in the compilation of FF VII truly changed Rufus and his Turks at the core of their being. And these changes are what my storyline follows.  
> Also, I felt 'Christmas' as an Earth tradition sounded off-key as I started to write. So I messed around and went with some more Pagan traditions and beliefs and blended them with unique aspects to Gaia. To express a more realistic Holiday season.  
> So with that said, I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff.

_Prelude_

It's been about ten years since Meteor Fall and included the subsequent tragedies that followed it in those next three years. But these life-changing events had taught all Gaians some compelling lessons. The most important is that no one power or person is key to the planet's and humanity's survival. That when everyone worked together, they became more assertive, and everyone benefited. This situation was similarly real for Rufus, his Turks and the few remaining executives who chose to follow him in future endeavours.

After many years of sacrifice, struggle and hardships, Rufus, his Turks and the people from this region saw Midgar rebuilt. But this time, it was done so that all people profited and that the city saw to her populace's well-being. The planet's delicate balance was preserved as the world searched for renewable sources of energy. And even though Mako was no longer a viable energy source, necessity paved the way for new energy production methods that were safe and didn't pollute the environment. It wasn't perfect, and the transition wasn't seamless. But life became something to look forward to, not endured.

During this time of growth and development, Rufus and Tseng had finally managed to get past the boundary of being employer and employee. They realized that what they felt for each other surpassed lust and were able to let go of the metal barriers they had held onto for so long and recognized their real feelings for each other. And as they worked together to rebuild the city, they were married, in secret, and discreetly built a familial relationship. They even adopted a young girl, Liz. A child of the streets who was orphaned at a young age. But happiness and contentment were things that one still had to work on, and Rufus, not having had prior experience, succumbed to a mental crisis and walked away from it all.

It had taken a year of wandering Gaia listlessly for Rufus to recognize his shortcomings, but in the end, he knew that the only thing that made life worth living was being with the ones he loved—so taking his courage in hand. Rufus returned to Midgar with the promise to fix the damage he had done and rebuild his relationship with his partner, one that would withstand the test of time. To solidify his commitment, Rufus proposed to Tseng this time, Asking to renew their vows to each other in front of family and friends.

A year followed the momentous event with Devon's birth, Rufus's first biological child through a surrogate. And he happily co-parented with Devon's birth mother, Emily Shire and Tseng.  
<\--->

**εγλ 0021**

Early one morning, two weeks before the Winter Solstice saw Rufus standing in the middle of the music room surveying the boxes the servents had brought down from the attic. All were stuffed with decorations but thankfully labelled.

Franz, the young man who acted as their chauffeur, and his father Gerald, the house maintenance man, brought in the large evergreen tree they had gotten from the local market. "Where you'd you like this beaut set up, Sir?" Gerald inquired.

"In the far left corner," Rufus commented thoughtfully.

"Oh, that'll be perfect! The lights will reflect off the patio doors." Franz exclaimed enthusiastically.

Rufus chuckled at the younger man. "Yes, and having the fireplace lit will add warmth to the room."

"Indeed, it will!" Gerald agreed. "This will be a Winter Solstice to remember. That's for sure."

Rufus smiled. "That is my hope. Devon is two now and is super excited about the holidays."

A hearty famine laugh responded to his comment as Greta, Their head housekeeper and Gerald's wife, and a couple of her staff entered the room. "Excited is an understatement, Sir. The child is ecstatic! He has been trying to sing the carols that his school teacher has been getting them to learn. Unfortunately, it has been at the top of his lungs and more than a little off-key."

Everyone started laughing because it was humorous to see the young boy skipping around the house, singing. And randomly squealing and hugging everybody crying out, "Soon Winter Moogle will come!". But his boyish enthusiasm for the holiday was infecting everyone with the holiday cheer.

As Franz and Gerald set up the tree stand, Greta looked at the boxes in dismay. "There are a lot of decorations! Do you know where we should start?"

Rufus pointed to three of them. "I believe those three contain the decorations for the house. And that large one has the outdoor lights. The rest, I believe, is for the tree. And I would leave those for Tseng to go through." He fondly chuckled as it was customary for those in Wutai who celebrated the Winter Solstice and Festival of Lights for the family members to decorate the tree. And Tseng was adamant that it remain so.

Greta nodded. "Very good, Sir. The girls and I will get started then." And as they started to go through the boxes, commenting on where best to display each piece. There was a lot of laughter and stories told as they reminisced about past celebrations. And the playful banter between the men and the women had Rufus smiling fondly. Even though he and his father had celebrated the holidays, it was only to pay lip service. The servants of their household took care of all the preparations and after his mother's tragic death. There was never a tree erected after as it had been her efforts that saw they had had a tree in their home in the first place. And Reginald had always insisted that their Winter's Eve Feast be held in the Tower's Grand Hall.

The Holidays had been a time of detachment for Rufus. Rufus, having no family and no real reason to celebrate. He had attended past social functions of the season with disinterest. He watched the denizens drink and feast. Laugh and converse with false cheer as they went through the motions. He had been there in body but not in mind, as it were. But now, the holidays held warmth and love and a real conviction for celebrating. It wasn't just Tseng, Liz, Devon and him. There were his Turks, Reno, Rude, Shan, Elena and Cissnei. And there was Greta, Gerald and Franz as they had been apart of Reginald's household and had survived the devastation of Midgar. Hearing Rufus had survived, they sought him out at Healin and, with genuine sincerity, asked to continue serving him. It included all the lower servants who lived here and would hold their celebrations. And this year, it would include Emily, Devon's mom. And their new employee, Raven, as there seemed to be a genuine relationship blossoming between her and Shan.

Rufus stayed to help with the organization and set up of the tree. Unbending enough to put on some holiday music as they went to work. And this highlighted the most significant change in Rufus's personality as he took direction from Gerald and Greta. Ensuing the tree was straight. And decorations got sorted according to where they would be hung in the house and so forth. Involving himself in this activity and not just leaving it to the hired help to complete.

And as they worked. Two of the household's fur babies came in to inspect what was causing all this commotion: Julius, Tseng's puffed-tailed orange and white cat. And Dark Nation, Rufus's second Deamon Hound. And after they assured themselves that everything was alright and everyone had greeted them. They went and curled up together in front of Tseng's new Baby Grand piano. A present from Rufus for their anniversary this year.

"Well, I say that just about does it!" Gerald exclaimed happily. "Be about another two or three days before the boughs relax enough to decorate them. But the tree is straight, and the anchors will hold through a wind storm, that's for sure."

"And once I recruit a few more staff, we'll be ready to hang these decorations throughout the house," Greta stated firmly.

"Excellent. But what about the outside lights?" Rufus inquired apprehensively. He had no problem with heights as long as he was in something. But ladders were a whole different story.

Franz chuckled. "No worries, Boss. Johan and I will take of that!"

Rufus sighed in relief. The two young men would have no problems as both were accustomed to outside work and used to being on ladders or fencing as Johan was their newly hired stable manager. A bit on the young side, being only twenty-five, Johan was wholly versed in taking care of and managing both Chocobos and horses. And with Tseng and Rufus now having both in their stable. It eased both of their minds to know their steeds would be well care for.

"Well, if that is everything, I have some paperwork to catch up on. And with Tseng and Devon both away, I'll use this time to my advantage!" He smirked. "If you need me, though, I will be in my study." He nodded to them and headed to his home office.

On the way there, he passed the three portraits he had of his mother. Greta had somehow managed to steal and keep safe and hidden from his father and Meteor. And once Rufus, Tseng and Liz had moved into this manor house, Greta had presented them to Rufus. Saying that she knew Evelynn would have wanted him to have them. Looking at them, even now, made his heart ache. He missed her deeply, even during the darkest periods of his life. Her memory had never been for from Rufus's mind or spirit.

The first picture had been done when Evelynn had been about fourteen years old. It was painted to show a happy child full of innocence and wonder. The second, which made Rufus uncomfortable, had been done soon after she had married his father. It depicted her in a provocative innocent sort of way- a lady in love. The third had been done just months before her death and portrayed her more serious side- A Shinra household matriarch. And as was his habit, Rufus spoke to her. "Mom, I still miss you! And I wish you could be here, with us celebrating the holidays." He murmured wistfully as he rapidly blinked back the tears that threatened to form. A moment later, he went into his study and tackled the paperwork he had planned on completing.

Two days later, Rufus was hurrying home as he was expecting both Tseng and Devon to come home today, and Rufus wanted to be there when they arrived. But he had been trapped in meetings all day, and now he was running late. But thankfully, as he pulled into his driveway. Emily had only just arrived and was extracting their son out of his car seat. Once Devon saw his father, he cried out in joy. "DADDA, I HOME!" and quickly scampered to him as soon as his mother set him on the ground.

Rufus had just enough time to get out of his car and grab his son as Devon launched himself into Rufus's arms. "Hey, buddy! Did you have fun at your mother's?"

The young boy nodded enthusiastically. "We did a sma tree. An lights in da window," he exclaimed in his childish voice. "Now we do our tree?" he asked.

Rufus laughed and hugged his son. "Yes, we will do our tree tonight. Just as soon as Poppa comes home." Looking at Emily, he asks, "Will you join us tonight."

Shaking her head, Emily replies. "Unfortunately not. I'm scheduled at the hospital tonight, and I need a nap. Devon has way too much energy!" She chuckled ruefully.

Rufus returned the laugh. "He does indeed! But you will still be joining us for Winter's Feast and Winter's Day?" He solemnly inquired.

Emily grinned. "Of course! I wouldn't miss seeing Devon opening his gifts from the Winter Moogle!"

"Perfect! We will see you then." Rufus responded as Emily leaned in to kiss Devon goodbye.

"Okay. I'll See you then. And, Devon. you behave for your dads, Okay?" Emily stated.

Devon nodded. "Okay, momma." And as Emily returned to her car, she waved to her son before backing out of the driveway.

Rufus and Devon watched until Emily had turned onto the main road that would take her back to town and then went into the house. "Do you want to see the tree we got for this year?"

Devon nodded sleepily. "Yes, dadda." So Rufus headed into the music room to show his son the tree. As they entered, they got a surprise as Tseng and his cousin Shan were already there. And Tseng had already pulled the tree light out and was in the process of untangling them. Liz was sitting comfortably on the settee.

"Poppa! Unca Shan! Liz…!" Devon exclaimed as he saw his father, Uncle and sister. And he tried to squirm out of Rufus's arms so that he could get hugs from them.

Rufus held him tightly. "Hold on, buddy. Those lights won't handle you stepping on them." Devon pouted at his father, which caused Tseng and Shan to snicker.

"Just like his father, when he doesn't get his way!" Shan drawled in a teasing voice, which prompted both Rufus and Devon to stick their tongues out at Shan. A moment of silence before the three men burst out laughing, and Devon, more than a little confused, inquired, "What's so funny?"

Tseng stood up and carefully made his way over to his son. "Uncle Shan is just silly. And teasing Dadda," He replied as he reached out for him.

Rufus transferred his son to Tseng and went to the minibar, and poured some drinks. "Uncle Shan likes to tease me." Rufus remarked with a snicker, "So are all the strands still in working condition?" He asked Tseng.

"Yes, they are! And I must say that everyone has done a fantastic job of decorating this house. I can't wait to see the lights from the outside." He commented.

"I see too?" Devon whined.

"As soon as it gets dark! We'll turn them on and go outside to see them. But first, we need to string these lights in our tree so we can decorate it." Tseng replied solemnly. "So how about you go over and sit with your sister while we adults get the lights up!"

"Okay, Poppa!" Devon replied and walked over to the settee, where Liz sat. "Come here, you little Imp," Liz called to her brother as she picked him up so that he could cuddle with her.

The next hour the two men took turns helping Tseng string the lights on the tree. And as they worked, they talked about the feast. Who was coming to dinner, and what presents the Winter Moogle might bring. They acted like any small family getting ready for the holidays. Still, if any who didn't know them outside of their professions had witnessed this private moment of family intimacy, they would have sworn they were not the same people.

As the day slowly faded into night, gentle snow began to fall. Seeing this, Liz got Dev's attention. "Hey buddy, look at that. The winter fairies have blessed us tonight. It's snowing!"

Devon looked out the patio in wide-eyed wonder. "Pretty!" He exclaimed sleepily.

"Perhaps we should put our globes on the tree and take the little guy out to see the lights before he falls asleep," Shan remarked.

So one by one, starting with Devon. They went to the tree with their unique tree globe and chose their spots to hang them. Devon asked Shan if he would help him with his cause; he didn't want to break it. And once they had done this, they bundled up and went outside to see the house all lit up. And on Winter's eve, they would leave the lights on all night to shine brightly through the longest night of the year and guide the Winter Moogle and his team of Chocobos as they made their way to every house on Gaia.

Tseng slipped his arm around his husband's waist and kissed his cheek. Rufus turned a small smile upon his face and draped his arm around Tseng's shoulders. "This is going to be the best Winter Solstice!" Tseng whispered.

Rufus nodded. "It is indeed!" Refus remarked

And as Shan held a now sleeping Devon. Liz stood in front of her dad's. Their free hands-on her shoulders. And the snow continued to fall. This tiny family basked in the warmth of their love for each other and silently gave thanks for the blessings they had.

**Author's Note:**

> In my' Head Cannon,' I believe Gaia's people, once they reach maturity, begin to age slower the Earth humans. And that our best guess from the OG timeline there is 10yrs. Between Tseng and Rufus. Therefore, Rufus being approx 40 yrs of age in this story. And, Tseng being 50; They would be physically similar to someone closer to 20 and 30 yrs of age, respectively. The timeline follows OG. Therefore it is approx—10 yrs after DOC.


End file.
